Bella it's time
by Emo95
Summary: i dont know what to say !
1. Chapter 1

Bella, it's time... Chapter 1 

I woke up, she blinked a couple times trying to clear my vision. I lay on a soft, big bed. I pushed the covers aside and turned to sit up.  
"Good morning, Bella," he breathed in my ear.  
I turned only to gaze into his liquid topaz eyes. I remembered to breathe. Edward looked at me with that crooked smile I loved so much. He looked away and brushed his beautiful bronze hair out of his eyes.  
"You know Bella it is polite to say good morning back," he said annoyed.  
"Good morning Edward," I said, smiling.  
I stood up and looked around the room. The black leather sofa in the middle of the room, and the stack of Cd's neatly arranged confirmed I was in Edward's room. I stumbled up, Edward was at my side helping me balance. I stood up straight and he let me go still keeping a cautious eye on me. I walked a few steps to reassure him I was okay now, but ended up tripping on my own feet. Edward already was ready to catch me and I landed in his hands, looking up at his smirk. I scowled.  
"Bella, it's still morning and already your in danger.. from yourself," he chuckled.  
I got up and put me hands on my hips. I pouted but it quickly dissapeared when I looked in his lucious gold eyes. I looked away, and took a breath when I realized I hab been holding my breath.  
"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, turning my around to look at him.  
"Nothing," I said pulling away from him.  
"Ok, tell me what are you thinking," he asked his carmal gold eyes dazzled me.  
"I was thinking when you were going to change me now that we are married and you fullfilled my request," I breathed.  
Edward frowned and looked at the door. He was always dissapointed when I brought the subject up.  
"How about now?" he said.  
"Really?" I asked, hope in voice.  
Edward grabbed me in a hug. He went along my jaw line to my neck. I felt his mouth open. My heart started beating faster than I have ever heard it go. Edward kissed my neck then bared his teeth again.  
"Are you sure Bella?" I knew he only asked in case I changed my mind.  
"Yes," I breathed.  
Edward inched closer. I felt his teeth a centimeter away from my neck. I was ready to endure the pain leading to my new vampire life. I closed my eyes waiting for the fire in my veins to take place once Edward bit me. I waited to start my new life with Edward, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella it's time... Chapter 2 

Edward had his teeth bared and I felt his breathing. This was the moment I had been waiting for. The day I turned into a vampire just like Edward and Alice, his 'sister.' I was fully prepared and then I gasped. It wasn't the pain in my veins that made me gasp. No, it was Edward. He had stepped back chuckling. I frowned.  
"Bella, do you really think I'm going to take your life away right now," he asked me.  
"Yes if you really loved me," I solemly replied. He frowned.  
"Oh, come on Edward we expected you to change her," Emmett's booming voice rang.  
I looked at the door and there they were. I didn't even hear the door open. Emmett was in the front with a bag of popcorn in his hands, pretending to eat it. Alice and Jasper were behind him, smirking. Carlisle and Esme were watching beside Alice and Jasper. Rosalie was in the back, not smiling clearly dissapointed that I was ready to give away my life to become a vampire.  
"Well, I guess I owe you a hundred bucks Jasper," Emmett scowled.  
I giggled lightly. Emmett and Jasper were always making bets. They were like brothers to me.  
"Why were you easedropping?" Edward calmly asked as Jasper recieved his money.  
"It's not our fault! You guys were being soo loud it was hard to tune it out," Alice joyfully spoke up.  
"Yeah, pratically everyone could hear the conversation you two were having and when you agreed to bite her now we just HAD to look, " Emmett continued.  
"We arrived when you pulled her into a hug, and then Emmett made a bet with me whether you change her for real or you were just joking. I chose that you were joking but Emmett had confidince that you would," Jasper explained the last part.  
Edward smiled and pointed his index finger at the door as a signal for them to get out. They dissapeared but I could hear them talking downstairs.  
"Man! I was really hoping for a new sister," I heaard Emmett complain.  
"Edward will bite her soon, you'll see," Alice's gracefull voice reached my ears.  
Edward turned to me. I looked at him with pleading brown eyes. His smile vanished. His face was expressionless.  
"Edward, you said you would change me," I whined.  
"I will but not know," Edward quietly replied.  
"Then when will you change me," I asked hoping for it to be soon, since my birthday was in a month. I was NOT going to be two years older than my husband.  
"In two days," he answered.  
I held my breath then said, "Really?"  
"Yes, Alice saw the Voultri coming so I have to change you earlier than expected." he said with a little of regret in his voice. I knew how much he thought he was taking all my human traits away from me.  
"Edward, even when I'm a vampire I'll be happy knowing I'll be with you forever," I told him.  
In not even second, Edward had me in his arms looking at his dazzling gold eyes. He scooped me up and kissed me with his perfect ice cold lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella, it's time... Chapter 3 

The morning flew by while I did my usual human things like taking a shower and eating breakfast. Edward watched me eat breakfast, with an annoyed look on his face.  
"What," I finally asked out of how annoyed I was that he kept watching me with that expression on his face.  
"You eat soo slow," he answered.  
"Well it's not my fault. I wouldn't have to eat if you changed me," Bella complained.  
"In two days," Edward muttered.  
I smiled and continued eating me cereal. I finished and got up. Edward took my bowl and cleaned it before I could even protest.  
"So what are we going to do today?" I asked not really interested.  
"For the next two days we will be doing some human experiences you will never be able to do again," he replied with a wide smile on his face.  
"Like what," I wasn't really paying attention, it sounded boring.  
"Well there's the enjoyment of sky diving, bungee jumping, mountain climbing..." Edward started on his list.  
My mouth dropped like an anchor. Of all the things to do, Edward picks the most frightening ones and hard ones.  
"Edward!" I whined.  
"Yes, love" he looked at me with those beautiful gold eyes that took my breath away.  
I forgot what I was going to say. Edward took this as a chance to get me going. He picked me up like he had on our wedding day and ran to his silver Volvo. Before I knew it I was sitting in the leather seats already buckled. He was smiling as he picked u speed. I was used to the hundred they went at by now.  
"Bella you seem a little nervous this morning," he said worried.  
"I've never sky dived or bungee jumped before Edward and how is doing them now any different from doing them when I'm and vampire?" I admitted.  
"When you a vampire," he started, "your human fears disappear so you will be less frightened except when you discover your vampire fears."  
"What are your fears?" I was curious.  
"My human fears, I don't remember," he chuckled, "my vampire fears… are loosing you." He said the last part so dramatically I thought I was in a theater for a moment instead of a car. I came back to the car when it came to a halt that jerked me forward.  
"We're here," Edward's velvet voice shook me.  
"Where?" I hadn't been paying attention where he had been driving to. I turned and looked in front of us. I gasped in shock and amazement.  
"Hurry up, Alice is waiting for us," Edward pressed. He stepped out of the Volvo and into the blizzard outside of us. There was a huge snowy mountain in front of us. It seemed at least five miles high and two miles wide. Sure enough in front of the mountain were the Cullen's, all dressed in stylish winter clothes even if they didn't need the jackets. Alice was talking happily to Jasper; he seemed to be a little happy. Emmett was grinning widely at me, boy I couldn't imagine why maybe because I'm a klutz at climbing. Rosalie looked happy for once. Carlisle and Esme were checking out some sticks?  
Edward was by my door, unbuckling me. I was still staring at the mountain. Edward couldn't expect me to climb that. It was HUGE. I felt a sudden coldness around me and Edward's arms carrying me. I looked at his face trying to seem like I was mad at him but my expression dissolved when I looked into his topaz eyes. He was wearing that crooked smile I loved so much. I sensed Emmett come over. He laughed his booming laugh. I noticed no one else was her, just our family.  
"Edward, why is no one else here?" I asked.  
"Have you seen the weather Bella? How do you expect people to ski in these conditions? There all at home," he answered.  
'Lucky them,' I thought.  
"Then what are we doing her?" I really didn't want to hear the answer.  
"We are going skiing and snow boarding," he flashed white teeth.  
My jaw dropped. I heard Emmett laugh his booming laugh. Skiing in a blizzard? What was Edward thinking? One thing for sure, Emmett was going to be laughing all day. I groaned and started walking forward to gather my skis.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella, it's time…. Chapter 4

I stood trembling on the top of the snowy, cold, and big mountain. I watched one by one the Cullen's jumped onto the rocky slope. Carlisle and Esme went first, both on skis, they both landed at the same time and slid down the mountain as if was as easy as sitting down. Rosalie went next. Her beauty sparkled when her jump caused the sun to shine on her golden hair. She skied down with last minute twists and turns.  
Emmett got at the edge of the cliff they were jumping off of. Instead of a pair of skis he had a big blue snowboard. He smiled and burst off holding the rim of the snowboard. A huge chunk of snow hit me.  
"Emmett!" I yelled. I heard him laugh as he swiftly went down. Edward was next to me when Jasper slid down with no effort on his red snowboard. Edward had a green snowboard.  
"Are you ready?" he asked me. I shook my head just before Alice went down the mountain slope, gracefully.  
"Well we could go dancing at," I heard him start. I didn't hear the rest because I jumped at the word dancing. I stumbled a bit when I landed but got my balance after a few seconds. The wind whipped at my face, it felt... good. Edward was beside me shredding as I would say. I tried to pick up speed with the two ski poles, but ended slowing down a bit. I then tried leaning forward, which made me go faster. I was laughing when I reached the middle of the mountain. Then, that's when I tripped over a rock. I got unbalanced and stumbled forward.  
I felt Edward trying to grab a hold of me but I was in a huge snowball, rolling down the mountain. Round and round, I started getting dizzy I felt the snowball jump and land with a thud. An arm burst through the snow wall, while I screamed. The snow came to a stop and the arm started making an entrance. Edward's face popped through, his eyes full of concern. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to his cold chest.  
Emmett and Jasper were holding the snowball but seeing that I was out Emmett took the huge snowball, picked it up and threw it as far as he could. The ball of snow landed in the trees, exploding, spraying us with snow. Alice rushed to my side and threw a heavy black jacket on me. Edward led me to the car with Alice beside me; I looked back and saw Emmett give $100 to Jasper. I sighed and turned to Alice.  
"What were they betting this time,' I asked.  
"Emmett said you would get down without any problems but Jasper said you would trip and cause some kind of problem," Alice explained.  
"Edward, what are we doing next?" I turned to Edward as he opened the car door. I thought I saw Edward hesitant for a fraction of a second.  
"We were going scuba diving but you might run out of oxygen and go down too deep. So I thought, since we can't go scuba diving we should go sky diving where nothing can hurt you," Edward answered. He buckled me and went to his seat.  
"Are you staying close to me when we jump," I asked, watching Alice return to Jasper, then run away.  
"Staying close? Bella, you will be hooked onto me." He replied, smiling that beautiful crooked smile.  
"What!" I jerked back when he started the car. Edward smiled at me, I looked into his eyes. Again I was dazzled and forgot what I was feeling. I think it was anger.  
"Bella, we've arrived," Edward calmly told me. From the corner of my eye and out the windshield, I saw Emmett talking with Jasper. Probably another bet. Alice opened my door and all the silence was gone. A thunderous (louder than my old truck) sound was heard and there was fierce wind currents. Carlisle was packing the parachutes, and Esme was watching him. Alice spun me around and I took a look at a big white jet, next to a small helicopter. Guess which one we were riding.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella, it's time….Chapter 5

The wind whipped my face. The jet was going at full speed, mostly because it was Emmett driving it. Alice whispered something to Edward. He frowned. I guessed she was telling him my decision on wanting to jump alone. I walked over to him and smiled weakly.  
"Edward, could I jump al-"  
"No," Edward said immediately, loud enough for me to hear.  
"Please Edward there's nothing that I can trip over," I begged. I heard Emmett snicker even when he was up front.  
Edward looked into my brown eyes. It seemed like a decade passed when Edward finally nodded his head. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I practically jumped onto Edward trying to hug him. He tilted me up and kissed me. His ice cold lips pressed on mine.  
"Hey! Don't get out of control," Emmett yelled over the wind.  
I laughed. Edward detached himself and pointed to Jasper who was jumping off with a huge backpack. Rosalie went next and jumped in an angle that made her shine in the sun. Carlisle and Esme jumped off together like the couple they were. I puffed my chest and decided to go next. Alice leaned in Edward's ear and whispered something as I looked down.  
"Bella! Wait!" Edward yelled, trying to grab me before I could jump. Too late. I had been startled by his yell and fell forward. His fingertips barley touched mine. I fell at an alarming speed. It was quieter than the jet when I fell. The ground was close so I decided to pull the parachute. I reached for the string and pulled. I didn't go slower. My eyes widened. That's why Edward was trying to stop me. I forgot my parachute! I started panicking; my head was going to hit my head first. I tried to switch me feet from above to below. It didn't work. The leafy green canopy of the forest was closer. I closed my eyes and waited to crack my skull.  
Branches sped by me, cutting me as well. I stopped without that crack in my skull. I peeked through my eyelashes to see why I wasn't already in the emergency room. Above me a parachute was caught on branches and I was hanging six feet from the ground. Esme and Carlisle were below me holding one of those trampolines. While I was looking down, I guess one of the branches broke and I fell. Thankful that Esme and Carlisle were there with the trampoline, I landed on it and bounced.  
When I dismounted, Edward came to me and pressed me on his chest. I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed. The sun shined through the green canopy making him look like an angel. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me with anger.  
"Bella, why did you do that? Why did you have to ask to go by yourself?" he asked angrily, "I was worried when you disappeared into the forest. Alice told me she had seen you bleeding from a cracked skull. I called Carlisle and told him. Thankfully he had a trampoline."  
"I'm sorry," I muttered. He pressed me tighter against him. Under his arm Emmett gave Jasper $200. I frowned, I just had gone through a life threatening situation and they were STILL betting. Edward picked me up and carried me to the car after saying thanks to Esme and Carlisle.  
"Where are we going next?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.  
"What?"  
"You almost went to the hospital yet you still want to go somewhere," he shook his head, "Bella, I'll never understand you. We aren't going anywhere else, we're going to the house." He put me in the Volvo and sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella, it's time….Chapter 6 

Edward hit 100 on the Volvo's speedometer. I laid back on the leather seat and stared at him. For a moment I saw Edward hesitant. I saw him reach for his silver cell phone before it rang. He flipped it to his ear in less than a second.  
"Yes, Alice. I heard thoughts before I sensed them," Edward spoke quickly. He said something too quickly for me to catch before he shut the phone and turned the Volvo.  
I was pushed to the door by the force he put on the turn. What was Edward doing? Who were them? My curiosity got the best of me and I asked him the two main questions that buzzed in my head.  
"Edward," I started, "where are we going and why?"  
"The Voultri," he simply replied.  
"The Voultri?" I was confused now.  
"They changed their minds and came earlier than expected," he explained, "and for now we are staying north until they quit searching for you and leave."  
"T-t-t-t-they came e-e-early," I gulped. Edward nodded. An idea hit me.  
"Edward dear, why don't you just change me into a vampire early," I asked, twittering with the wedding ring on my finger.  
Edward stiffened. He turned to me, anger in his eyes. I didn't flinch since I expected this. His eyes softened and then he smiled that beautiful crooked smile. The Volvo stopped.  
A big, three stories, white house stood in front of us. It looked like a replica of the Cullen's house. Alice was unbuckling me. She picked me up and handed me to Edward. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He was carrying me just like he did on after wedding. I remembered the whole thing, how embarrassing.  
Edward burst into the house without breaking the door. He carried up the stairs as I looked at the furniture. Yep exactly like the Cullen's house. The only difference was that this house was near Port Angeles. Edward carried me to the second floor. He glided to where his room would be in the Cullen's house.  
He practically threw the door open and charged in. Edward put me on the bed and then he started to pace. His hand on his forehead, he paced with a worried expression. I stared until he stopped and looked at me. Edward took a breath I knew he didn't need and then spoke.  
"Bella, my darling. I have decided that changing you is the best option now." he said.  
I squealed and ran over to him, hugging him hard. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Edward ran his cool lips to my neck.  
"Edward can you change me on the bed? I figure that it will be painful and that I will drop on the floor." I interrupted. He nodded and we moved to the bed. Edward kissed my lips before running his mouth to my neck again. My heart started to beat faster.  
Edward bared his teeth. I knew that those perfect white teeth contained deadly venom. I took a breath and then Edward bit me.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella, it's time….Chapter 7 

I tried not to taste Bella's sweet blood. Her sweet flower aroma surrounded me. I forced my body to stop and step back. I gasped for air to clear my mind. All I could think of was her delicious blood. I closed my eyes and continued to breathe, trying to clear my mind of the taste of her blood.  
I felt Carlisle go to Bella. She was screaming in pain on the bed. I opened my eyes and stared in horror. Bella had her hands gripped on the sides of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide open and of course she was screaming. Her scream echoed in my mind.  
I couldn't stand the sound of her in pain. Her scream was torture to me. I wanted to leave and escape the horrid noise but I wouldn't leave my Bella. I wiped her remaining blood off my face. I wasn't going to drink it because that might make me want more. I stood next to Bella and hugged her.  
She was warm. Bella thrashed around in my steel grip. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, but for a human that would be a normal cheek kiss. That seemed to relax her. Carlisle stood watching, throwing out the blood her had cleaned up. Emmett barged in, since it was safe now and pointed to me. He had an angry look on my face.  
"I just lost $1500 because of you," he growled. Jasper appeared in the doorway, careful not to get too close.  
"Alice told me Edward was going to bite Bella, that was such and easy bet the others I predicted," Jasper thought. I smiled.  
Alice skipped into my room with Esme behind her. Alice grabbed my arm and looked at me cheerfully. I looked at Bella screaming in pain in my arms.  
"Don't worry Edward, Bella will come out fine and the Voultri will leave as soon as they see her," Alice chirped.  
I looked at her. She hopped away from the bed and went back to Jasper. The two disappeared upstairs for Alice to plan a party for Bella. I knew that when Bella had finished transforming she wouldn't be happy to find a party waiting for her. I smiled at the thought. I started humming the lullaby I came up with for Bella, she relaxed and fell asleep.  
Emmett was still in the room. He was gazing out of the window at nothing. Emmett looked at me and smiled.  
"Well Edward now you don't have to hold back or control yourself so much," he chuckled. I looked at him puzzled. Emmett chuckled lightly.  
"Now that Bella will be a vampire you don't have to be so gentle with her," he explained.  
He was right. Bella as a human was so fragile, so breakable. When she was a vampire I wouldn't have to hold back anymore. Bella breathed normally in my arms. Emmett smiled one last time before stepping out.  
Bella moved a little in my arms. I laid her in the bed I never use. She looked beautiful on the bed. Her hair was sprayed, framing her face. Her eyelids were closed, so was her mouth but just slightly. I grabbed a chair and sat watching her as she slept as the many times I have.  
"Edward shouldn't have changed Bella. She gave up everything I wanted on purpose," Rosalie's thought angrily as she passed my room.  
I agreed with her more than she knew. I didn't want to change Bella. She had her whole life ahead of her. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I never met Bella. She would have finished high school and gone off to college like normal high schoolers. She would have finished college and gotten married. Bella would have probably have had kids and raise them until they set off for college. Then she would have died and her soul would have gone to heaven. Like a normal human.  
Yes, I think Bella's life would have been better if she hadn't met me. And safer, by a lot.  
"Bella would have died if not for you saving her from Tyler's van, Edward," Alice thought, passing my room on purpose.  
I felt her skip back upstairs. She was right if not for me Bella would have been dead right now. The thought of her dead paralyzed me. Such a beautiful human, dead. I dismissed that thought from my mind. At least she was alive. I felt a little happiness knowing that I was the only thing keeping her alive.  
Bella stirred. She sat up with her eyes wide open and started screaming again. I rushed to hug her in my grip. Less than a second she was in my arm, screaming into my chest. Bella looked at me; tears were flowing out of her beautiful brown eyes. How I would miss those eyes. She opened her mouth trying to utter something. Her face was in the expression of pain. My own face took the image of pain. My love was suffering and I was the cause.  
"Edward, d-don't l-l-leave," Bella finally croaked. I hugged her tighter.  
"I promise I won't leave," I said. I meant it in more ways than one. Bella went limp in my arms after a few more minutes of screaming. I looked outside to see it was night already. I tucked Bella in the bed. She looked like she was fighting the burning pain off or trying to.  
I sighed and sat down. I grabbed a CD and popped it into my CD player. It was going to be another long, sleepless night.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella, it's time….Chapter 8 

I sat on the leather couch in my and Rosalie's room. I heard Bella's scream. That pierced me in the cold, unbeating heart I had. Bella was my sister now and to see a family member in pain always hurt. I wish that I could do something to make the pain of the fire burn less.  
I leaned back and closed my eyes. I went back to the day I was turned to a vampire. It had been a normal sunny day. I had been told by my mother to take out the trash, over the phone. She was always telling me what to do even when she lived miles away. I of course, being the good man I was, took out the garbage.  
When I was heading back inside my house my friend came and asked me to come camping with him. I wasn't fond of the outdoors but I had nothing to do so I said yes. After a few minutes of packing the normal camping stuff, tent, water, food, and some clothes I went with my friend to his truck. I don't remember where we went and what his name was but I knew that when I went hiking I passed a bear den.  
That was my mistake. It was the beginning of spring and I passed a bear den, it was like I was asking for suicide and I wasn't. Next thing I knew I was being mauled by a bear. It slashed my arms, chest, right leg, and my cheek. The bear slammed me into a tree and I was knocked into unconsciousness.  
The next time I felt something it was fire. The fire burned my veins. I closed my eyes tight and yelled. Not like a girl (of course) but like a man. After a few yells I figured it didn't help so I just stayed quiet. Three days passed but to me it seemed like a century before the fire disappeared. When I opened my eyes it seemed like the pain was worth the view I saw.  
Standing in front of me was a beautiful angel. Her blonde hair was hanging and her golden eyes looked at me with concern. Her pale skin was brought out by the black tank top she was wearing. Next to her was a handsome boy with bronze hair with the same golden eyes.  
Wait, did I just call him handsome? I did. I was going to have to punish myself for that thought. The bronze haired boy smiled like he heard my thoughts. I gave him a puzzled look before I turned my attention back to the angel in front of me.  
She had turned to a young man and woman behind her. The man had golden hair and golden eyes. The woman had a caramel color for her hair and a bit darker of golden eyes. The beautiful girl turned back to me and smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Rosalie. This is Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. What's your name?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
"Emmett," I gruffly answered.  
"Well Emmett I have some things to explain to you. Starting off with why you're still alive," Rosalie sweetly said.  
I remembered I was close to death when the bear had attacked me. Until now I thought about why I was still alive. Rosalie explained to me what had happened and what I had become and what they were. I listened quietly. When the explanation came to a finish my mouth was practically on the floor. I quickly restored back t normal or normal for a vampire.  
I looked at them not with horror but with admiration. Especially Rosalie. After a moment Rosalie stepped toward me and offered me a choice.  
"Emmett, we seem like monsters and we have to hide like a monster that's why I'm asking you if you would like to join our family," she asked politely.  
I nodded my head without thinking. All that was in my mind was being with her. Edward chuckled softly but I still heard him. I glared at him but he continued chuckling softly.  
After that Rosalie showed me how to hunt and live as a vampire. I laid down of the couch wishing I could fall asleep. In all the years I had been in the Cullen family Rosalie had always been there by my side.  
Bella's scream interrupted me from my thoughts. I knew what she was going through, but she had someone who would stay with her just like me. A knock on the door made me look toward it. Rosalie slipped into our room. She smiled and sat next to where I was laying.  
The light from the window shined on her. She was my angel for now and forever


	9. Chapter 9

Bella, it's time….Chapter 9 

I skipped up to my room and onto the unused bed, managing to hop onto the bed right as Bella screamed. Under the pillow was my party planner, I grabbed it before Bella screamed again. I opened it up to an empty page and started planning Bella's first vampire party.  
I was sure she would appreciate everything more now that she had eternity. I wrote and planned. I decided that I would have it in the backyard and have a few balloons. Ok, a lot of balloons but I couldn't resist I mean come 'on. I'm Alice.  
While I was designing the way the party was going to be arranged I didn't hear Jasper come into the room, and with abnormal hearing I should have. Jasper put his hands on my waist and lifted me up, off the bed. I dropped my planner and came face to face with him. He kissed me before putting me down. I looked up at him and hugged him. Jasper put his hand on my head and smiled.  
Sometimes I wished I was taller, so Jasper wouldn't have to lift me or lean to kiss me. I hopped onto the bed and kissed him on the forehead. I sat back down and grabbed my planner again and started a list of decorations. Jasper sat next to me and looked over to my planner.  
"You're planning another party for Bella?" he asked. I nodded. I felt him scowl. I knew he was remembering Bella's 18th birthday party. He had almost bitten her and drained her blood. I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"This time there's nothing that can go wrong," I assured him. His expression lightened into a smile. Jasper knew what I meant.  
We were soul mates. We always knew what the other was thinking and could complete each others sentences if we wanted to. Jasper stood up and headed for the door. Losing all interest in Bella's vampire party I followed him. I followed Jasper downstairs and into the never used kitchen.  
He was nervous but made me feel happy instead of concern for him, using his power. Jasper stopped in front of the storage closet, opened it and leaned in. I jumped up and sat on the counter. Jasper turned to me with his hands behind his back. He came about an inch away from my face and flashed me his perfect smile. I smiled back.  
Jasper brought his hands in front of me. I gasped. In his pale hands was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a gold color with a precious ruby on the end, surrounded by gold. Jasper smiled wider at my reaction. Obviously I had not seen this coming by my surprised expression that pleased him.  
"Oh Jasper i-it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
"I'm glad you like it. I made it just for you," he continued smiling.  
"You made it? You're perfect Jasper!" I wanted to cry tears of happiness but I knew I couldn't.  
Jasper loped his arms around my neck with an end of the necklace in each hand. He put on the necklace and quickly recovered his hands. I looked into his golden eyes. They were almost black; he would need to hunt soon. I was also thirsty.  
I leaned over and kissed Jasper passionately. He kissed me back. I put my arms around his neck and continued kissing.  
"Hey! Get a room!" Emmett yelled as he passed the kitchen. I detached myself from Jasper.  
"Ok, we will," I shouted back. Jasper looked at me puzzled. I giggled and jumped off the counter. I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him to our room.  
Once I opened the door I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me after a few seconds, tightly. Jasper's right hand stroked my head. Again I wished I was taller. As if reading my mind Jasper picked me up and kissed me.  
Bella screamed loudly. I jumped and my eyes went blank. I saw Bella getting up and Edward shocked by her appearance. The room was lighted by the setting sun. The scene dissolved and I found myself staring at Jasper's face. He put me down.  
"What did you see?" he asked. I quickly looked out the only window we had. The sun was almost ready to set. I turned back to Jasper.  
"Bella's going to be finished with the transformation at sunset," I said, grabbing his hand and heading for Edward's room. I felt Jasper stiffen. I turned to him and smiled.  
"Don't worry Jasper," I said for the second time that evening. "Bella isn't going to hold a grudge for what happened last year."  
Jasper loosened a little. He broke my grip on his hand and went down the hall into Emmett and Rosalie's room. I opened Edward's door just as Bella was rising up from the bed. Edward had the shocked expression I had seen in my vision. I turned to Bella and let out a gasp. Behind me Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie piled up trying to get a better view of Bella. They all gasped too at what they saw, except for Rosalie. She just frowned.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella, it's time….Chapter 10 

Bella rose from the bed, with the grace only a vampire had. Her heart shaped pale face was framed by her beautiful brown hair. I noticed Bella's hair was darker but only by a little. Her honey golden eyes looked at me with a worried expression on her perfect face. I realized I hadn't changed my shocked expression.  
"Do I look bad, Edward?" she asked me.  
"No Bella. You look beautiful," I replied. She flashed her new pearly white teeth.  
"Bella, you're so pretty," Alice chirped, skipping to Bella to give her a hug. When Alice hugged Bella she didn't hold back since Bella wasn't so breakable anymore.  
"Welcome to the family," Carlisle and Esme said together.  
"Alice move over I want to give Bella a hug too," Emmett complained.  
I watched as the family congratulated Bella and welcomed her. Rosalie was the only one who didn't seem excited. She stood at the doorway glaring at Bella. I ignored her and turned my attention back to Bella. Bella had moved in front of me when I was distracted. She caught me by surprise.  
"Edward you seem distracted," Bella said.  
"Just observing everyone's reaction," I replied. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. I was surprised that Alice wasn't interrupting, or Emmett.  
"Edward, they're giving us some privacy now." Bella pointed out. I looked around the room noticing that our family had given us some space.  
"Well now since we have privacy I can do this," I leaned forward to kiss Bella. She kissed me back with some force, wrapping her arms around my neck. I started kissing her neck.  
Bella pulled me away from her, which was a surprise for me. I looked at her puzzled. Usually I was the one pulling away.  
"Edward, this is a mistake. We shouldn't be here we should be showing the Voultri I'm a vampire. They already killed 50 humans," Bella said hollowly.  
I nodded my head in agreement. She was looking out the window at the sunset. Bella turned to me and smiled. It was times like this I really wanted to hear her thoughts.  
"Let's tell the others then," I said heading for the door.  
"Ok," was all Bella said before we went downstairs.  
Bella didn't trip once; I kind of missed catching her. I walked behind Bella, staring at the back of her head wondering what she was thinking. When we were in the living room the whole family was already waiting. I decided to speak first.  
"Bella says that we should show the Voultri that she's a vampire because they're killing people to find her." I informed them. Carlisle looked at Esme and then at Alice. Alice shook her head.  
"I haven't seen anything," Alice said grimly. Bella smiled.  
"Alice you're not losing you special powers. They are just resting and will come back stronger than ever soon," Bella reassured Alice.  
Everyone looked at Bella with a puzzled look, including me. It was like Bella had read Alice's mind. Then they looked at me. I shrugged as a sign to say I didn't know how Bella read Alice's mind.  
"I agree with Bella," Carlisle spoke after a few seconds of silence.  
"I also agree," Esme said.  
"Me too," Alice chirped, returning back to her cheerful self.  
"I do too," Emmett said, slamming his hand on the table. He grinned at Jasper like he did when he won a contest. I saw Jasper had his mouth open to agree but it was frozen.  
"I also agree," Jasper said, glaring at Emmett.  
"Then let's go," I said, ignoring Emmett and Jasper's staring contest.  
My family nodded and we started running out the door. Rosalie was still sitting at the table, so we left her behind. We ran past the forest that hid the replica house. Bella kept by Alice while I was in the lead. I heard them talking but only caught a little bit of the conversation.  
"Bella, how'd you know I was thinking that I was losing my powers?" Alice asked. I tried to ignore the rushing wind and focus on their words.  
"I don't know, Alice. I just kind of felt that you were thinking that and what would have happened if you believed that thought," Bella replied.  
They said some other things that I couldn't hear. I started thinking about why Bella knew that Alice and felt like she was losing her powers. She couldn't have read Alice's mind otherwise she would have told me, right?  
I came to stop when we arrived at our original house. I could hear Jane's horrible thoughts. I growled lightly. Bella came beside me and clutched my arm. I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively. Carlisle went first into the house, Esme followed. Alice and Jasper went after a few seconds and before us, Emmett.  
I hesitated before entering the house. Bella tightened her grip on my arm a little and then we entered the dark house. Waiting in the living room was Jane with the whole Voultri beside her. Jane smiled her evil smile and then lifted her hand at me. I dropped to the ground, yelling in pain.

Rosalie's Point of View

Bella lifted herself from the bed. She was... gorgeous. Prettier than me, maybe. I stood there with my jaw tightened, watching her ask Edward if she looked bad. If I could I would have flushed from anger. Bella's brown hair, I noticed had gotten a little darker but was still far from the color black. Her eyes complimented her pale heart shaped face.  
Bella and Alice were hugging and Emmett was complaining about not being able to hug her too. Already Emmett thought she was prettier than me, I just knew it. I glared at Bella, and then disappeared into my room. The mirror in my room stood there, calling me to look at it. There in the mirror stood a blonde girl with golden eyes, nothing compared to Bella Swan now Cullen.  
I was interrupted by Alice who told me that there was a family meeting. I looked at myself one more time before running downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were whispering to each other and Alice was talking with Jasper. I took the seat next to Emmett but didn't face him. I felt his concern gaze on my back.  
"Rose?" he said cautiously, "I still think you're the most beautiful girl in the family."  
I didn't turn my face to his because of Edward approaching the table with Bella at his side. If I could have I would have turned to Emmett and kissed him, while telling him thank you.  
Edward informed us on what Bella had said. Of course everyone agreed because it was Bella's idea. The family all ran out the door heading to the original house but I stayed behind. I wanted to weep not because I wasn't the prettiest anymore. No, I wanted to weep because it felt like I was losing Emmett. My Emmett, to Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward dropped to the floor screaming in pain as Jane used her evil little power. I felt my eyes widen as Edward screamed. I dropped next to him and held him like the many times he held me.  
"Aro," Carlisle quietly said.  
"Jane, stop." Aro ordered Jane.  
Jane's hand dropped to her side. She looked at Aro with a face of innocence. Her red eyes then turned to me with anger then back to Aro.  
"Jane, you had no reason to do that to Edward," Aro scolded Jane like a little girl.  
"I'm sorry Aro," Jane said in a sweet childish voice. She looked at the floor as if in shame but I saw her grin.  
"You witch," Edward muttered. I stroked his bronze hair. Edward got up, pulling me up as well.  
"Your too kind," Jane smirked.  
I glared at her with hatred. Jane lifted her head and looked at me with her blood red eyes. I saw there was hatred in her eyes too. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Well Aro you came to make sure Bella had been transformed and she is." Edward calmly said.  
"Yes! That is true but I want to have a little challenge," Aro replied.  
"Why?" Edward lightly growled.  
"Just for a little fun, after all you made me wait three days. Shouldn't I at least have one game?" Aro asked.  
"Okay Aro what is the game?" Carlisle spoke.  
"Mmm, I do remember that Emmett is the strongest in your family from one of your thoughts, so have Emmett and Bella arm wrestle each other," Aro clapped his hands together.  
Edward growled a little louder, and then looked at Emmett. Emmett for the first time I had seen was frowning. He nodded and sat in the chair in front of the dining table. I sat down on the other side of the table and held out my hand with my elbow on the table. Emmett grabbed my hand and we both looked at Aro to say go.  
"Ready, set... go!" Aro yelled with enthusiasm.  
Emmett suddenly started pulling my arm down. I pulled it back up. I felt like slamming Emmett's hand on the table since I wasn't even trying. Right before I slammed Emmett's hand on the table, I saw something in the distance. Emmett disappeared from in front of me and I saw me slamming Emmett's hand on the table. Aro was frowning, and then he looked at Edward and Carlisle.  
Jane was trying to hide a wide grin. Aro was muttering something to Carlisle. Then Aro looked at me. Emmett was frowning.  
"Bella you're going to have to come with us," Aro said.  
"No!" Edward shouted. His beautiful face was in a pained expression seconds later. Jane giggled like a little girl as Aro held me arms. He dragged me toward the door.  
The vision blurred along with the screams that had started. I was in the same position that I had been in before the vision had started. Emmett was still struggling to pin my arm down. I let it feel loose and Emmett slammed my arm onto the table. The table broke because Emmett had used all his force.  
I heard Esme gasp in shock that her table was broken. She closed her mouth and I heard her breath in deeply. I looked at Aro, he was nodding his head. Aro smiled at me and I smiled back, not because I was returning his smile. No, Jane had a frown on her face.  
"Well Bella, you passed your test!" Aro happily said.  
I put on my best puzzled expression and asked "Test? Aro, I thought it was just a game."  
"No, it was a test to see if you were a newborn, since I asked you family nicely a few moths ago." Aro replied.  
I stood up from the table. Edward appeared beside me, his hand wrapped protectively around my waist. I smiled at him, but his eyes were focused on Jane. The little evil girl hadn't moved or made a sound. She was looking at the wooden floor.  
Jane's black bangs covered her eyes. Slowly Jane lifted her head. Her blood red eyes shot me a look of hatred, anger, and pure evil. I froze, unable to tear my eyes off of Jane's red ones.  
"Jane let's go," Aro ordered her "we are the only ones that have to go."  
Jane's eyes tore away from mine. I tried to control my breathing, trying not to gasp. I guess I did a good job because I didn't feel Edward tense or look at me with concern. I looked around and realized that Aro was right. Jane and he were the only Voultri members left. Aro headed to the door, gesturing to Jane to follow.  
She did follow, but managed to give me and Edward one more glare of hatred and anger. Jane and Aro disappeared into the forest that surrounded the Cullen's house. Or should I say my family's house. My eyes drifted to the Greek god that held me closely to him. Edward hadn't moved a millimeter. I saw him close his eyes and then turn to me.  
He opened his eyes revealing a beautiful color of gold. Edward gave me that crooked smile I loved.  
"Well Bella, since that's over let's take you hunting," Edward smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo that was going 100 miles per hour. At least one good thing had come out of her changing into a vampire; she didn't criticize my driving anymore. As I sped down the road, driving to a nature park that was over populated with elk and deer, I sneaked some glances at Bella.  
She seemed deep in thought. Her golden eyes, that had gotten a dark butterscotch color, were staring outside the front window with no interest. Her elbow was resting on the side of the chair, while her hand held her head. A lock of dark brown hair fell away from her shoulder.  
I caught it and tucked it back into place. Bella seemed to snap out of her thoughts, because she smiled at me. I felt myself grin back at her. Bella pointed forward where the road flew by. My eyes turned to look, and I quickly but gracefully turned the Volvo right to where the sign 'Nature Park- Right' said.  
Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice's new yellow Porsche and Emmett's monster truck. The whole family had wanted to come along but Carlisle had to go back to work and Esme had to go and buy a new table. I turned my attention back to the road. I know very unlike me. I knew all the roads and shortcuts in Washington, but I still had to look out for food in case it jumped in front of the car. I turned the car and started driving away from the road that led to the ranger station.  
The Volvo stopped in front of a wired fence. I got out and was at Bella's door in mere milliseconds. She stepped out with grace, something she wouldn't have done as a human. Bella looked at the fence, then at me. I took her pale hand and led her toward the fence. Emmett ran in front of me and tore a huge hole into the fence. Bella stepped through it and I followed her.  
"Edward? Will you teach me to hunt or is it natural?" she asked me, concern in her butterscotch eyes. I smiled her favorite crooked smile.  
"I'll show you when we get on the other side," I replied. Bella stopped and seemed to blank out like Alice did when she was having a vision, but she seemed back to normal after a second. Bella turned to me with a worried face.  
"Edward we can't go in there," she said, I could hear she was trying to keep calm.  
"Why love?" I asked. Emmett appeared at my side with a puzzled expression. Alice was talking to Jasper and Rosalie was at a distance staring at the sky.  
"When we go in there and start hunting, you will accidentally kill a girl," Bella started to shake.  
"Don't worry Bella, Edward here is very careful," Emmett reassured.  
"No, you don't understand! I think I can see mistakes just before they are about to happen. And right now I saw Edward killing a girl by accident." Bella looked at me with wide eyes. I widened my eyes, so did Emmett. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were at my side in an instant, gaping at her.  
"It's true! Back at the house I would have won if I didn't see the vision of Aro and Jane taking me away when I had won," Bella said.  
"Edward," Alice called in her thoughts.  
"She's telling the truth," Alice's thought rang through my head.  
"Ok, let's go to another wildlife park then," I said before turning and starting up the Volvo.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked forward as Edward drove. He had been strangely silent. I wondered if something was bothering him. I ignored the thought that he might be angry with me. Instead I stared out the window and at the shades of dark and light green pass us. I used to hate all the shades that covered up the earth but now I found comfort in them. A quick way to hide in case someone, like us, needed it.  
Thinking of what I used to hate, I started thinking of Forks. I had given up everything just to be with Edward. My friends, my family, and mostly my life. Sure I had all eternity, but now there was no point to life, literally. All I had now was Edward and his family, now my family.  
I rested my head on my palm, my elbow on the car arm rest. I tried to ignore my negative thoughts by distracting myself on guessing which wildlife park Edward was taking me to. The back of my throat was dry, and I knew water wouldn't make it better. What I needed was blood.  
I tried to not shutter at the thought of blood. The thing I needed to be sane. My heart would start to beat faster every time I thought of the dripping crimson from a hand or wrist. The smell of salt that always filled my nostrils. I lost control and stuttered.  
Edward's gaze drifted away from the road and onto me. I tried my best to ignore it, but I couldn't. I turned to look at him. Instead of seeing his face, my gaze had turned to his golden topaz eyes. Even as a vampire, Edward still memorized me. Concern was written on Edward's face. He looked like a sad angel.  
"What's wrong?" my angel asked.  
"I was just thinking of blood," I breathed.  
Edward frowned and broke our eye contact. I let out a soft whimper I knew he heard. Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile and put his hand on my head. I looked up at him. His smile didn't reach his golden butterscotch eyes.  
"We're almost there," he finally said.  
I turned and stared at the passing road. There were no cars on the road. Trees bordered along the side of the road. Where were we going that there were no cars or building? I was about to ask Edward when the car made a sudden turn. I was glad I wasn't human anymore because I slammed into the door and thankfully it didn't hurt. Edward gave an apologetic look when I turned to him.  
"It's okay. Where are we going?" I asked, sitting upright in my seat.  
"We are going to the forest a little outside Port Angelos, love" Edward replied in his musical voice.  
"How long will that take?" I asked, again.  
"About 5 minutes," he said.  
"Edward, are you mad at me?" I cautiously asked.  
The Volvo came to a stop. I almost went forward if I hadn't clutched the leather seat. Edward glared at me like I was crazy. I felt bad about asking him that. I looked down at my hands in my lap. My hair fell down creating a screen, just like my first day of  
Forks High in science class.  
Edward hadn't said anything yet. Minutes ticked by. The minutes seemed like hours. Still Edward said nothing. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked up. Edward had the bridge of his nose clutched and his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes after what seemed like eternity.  
"No, Bella. I'm not mad at you at all. I'm angry with myself for making you think that I was angry with you," Edward replied.  
I looked at Edward with sympathy. I put my hand over his right hand, which was on the wheel. I opened my mouth to tell him that it was my fault that I thought he was mad. Sadly, I didn't get the chance. Suddenly the car started moving. Edward tensed up, so it couldn't be the Volvo rolling off. The car started shaking right and left, threatening to tip over.  
'What is happening?' I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

What is happening,' I thought.  
Edward grabbed me and hugged me against his chest protectively. The car started shaking more roughly until it finally did tip over. The crashed on its side. My side of the car was facing towards the ground. The front window along with the side ones shattered. I would have gotten hit if Edward wasn't shielding me with his arms.  
The car was silent. I listened for any sounds around the Volvo, wondering if this had happened to Emmett's monster truck or Alice's Porsche. Suddenly my ears caught a sound. It sounded like paws scratching the doors. I huddled closer to Edward.  
My eyes closed automatically. My head dug deeper into Edward's chest. I felt the passenger door open and the light from above hit my back. Big, warm hands wrapped around me and tore me away from Edward. My eyes shot opened and I tried to grab Edward's arms that were outstretched, trying to grab me.  
"Edward!" I cried, my eyes wide open.  
"Bella!" Edward shouted. I had never seen him with his eyes wide.  
The hands managed to pull me outside the car. If I was human my eyes would have started to tear up. I had closed my eyes, not wanting to imagine myself in danger once again. Sadly, nothing ever went well for me. I turned around to the one who had taken me away from Edward. The person who had ripped me away from him, before I had the chance to tell Edward I was sorry. I was shocked to see who it was.  
"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked, a little sick in my stomach from knowing it was him who had tore me away from my angel.  
Jacob gave me his smile that would usually make me smile as well. This time I didn't return his smile. I looked behind him as he shut the crumpled up door. The whole La Push was behind them in their wolf forms, except for Seth Clearwater. I stared at the road behind the crumpled Volvo in horror. Emmett's huge monster truck was thrown on the side of the road; the same was for Alice's yellow Porsche.  
I was a little relieved that they weren't inside anywhere. I turned my attention back to Jacob. He was carrying my bridal style. I hated that. Only Edward was allowed to carry me like that, mainly because he was now my husband. Okay, because he was my husband. I started to become a little frantic when Leah and Sam picked up the Volvo and crumpled it into a sphere. Edward was still in the Volvo. Then the worst thing happened. They lit it on fire.  
I screamed and tried to get out of Jacob's arms, but he had called Quil and both of them were holding me down. If I could I have cried I would have. I fell onto the floor crying tearlessly. Part of me felt empty. Torn away. Jacob picked me up again but I tried to push him away.  
"C'mon Bella don't be like this. They broke the treaty," he muttered in my ear. I shot him a glare full of hatred. He winced.  
"What happened to you Jacob? You use to be nice but now that you're a werewolf you're just an as-" I hissed.  
"You don't understand!" Jacob yelled before turning his back to me to give Leah orders.  
I grunted. I tried to calm myself by closing my eyes and breathing through my nose. A horrible stench filled my nostrils. I started coughing. It smelled terrible. Jacob turned to me with concern in his eyes. He grabbed my arm gently. That made the stench stronger. It was Jacob who smelled horrible.  
"God, Jacob! When did you last shower? You smell horrible," I coughed out. Jacob frowned, and then made a disgusted face.  
"You don't smell like yourself either Bella, but I'm not complaining," Jacob retorted. I snorted in disgust. So this is what were wolves really smelt like. The closest to describing the stench is that it smelled like a pile of crap with rotten eggs and dead fish added. Jacob picked me up again.  
"Ah! Jacob let me go!" I shouted. He tightened his hold on me. Then I did something I would have regretted. I punched Jacob in his chin, hard. Instead of my hand breaking like last time, I heard a crack where his chin was. He howled in pain and let go of me to touch his chin.  
I landed on my feet on the ground. Then I took off running as fast as I could into the forest surrounding the road.


	15. Chapter 15

I ran through the too green forest. Barely avoiding the trees and bushes that threatened to hit me in the face. Not until I ran a few miles did I stop. In the habit of panting after running I realized I wasn't short of breath. I looked around me since I didn't know where I was.  
I was in the meadow Edward had brought me to and where we had kissed. The beauty of the meadow had been nothing compared to Edward in the sun. The way his skin had sparkled and the way his golden eyes had shined. His bronze hair catching light, making him look more like a god than a monster.  
Remembering Edward made me wish that I could cry. I held back a sob in my throat. I closed my eyes and looked up. My eyelids flew opened and looked at the white puffs of clouds pass by. It seemed like the world had ended and nothing mattered anymore, now that my dear Edward was gone.  
"Bella!"  
My head turned to the direction the sound had come from but I was to slow. I was already being bear hugged by grinning Emmett. He would have crushed my spine, ribs, and the organs underneath the ribs.  
"Emmett! I wanted to give Bella a hug first!" Alice whined. When Emmett let go, Alice rushed and gave me a hug. She too would have crushed my bones and organs. After she let me go Alice stepped back and gave me a smile.  
"Bella, I'm so glad you are alive. I didn't see them coming because I can't see them at all in my visions. I'm so sorry Bella!" Alice started. Jasper put his hand on her mouth to quiet her.  
"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, noticing her absence.  
"She went to get Carlisle and Esme," Emmett explained.  
"Where is Edward?" Alice managed to pull Jasper's hand off her mouth long enough to ask that question. A wave of sadness pulsed through me but it was replaced with comfort and calmness. Jasper was so nice. I took a breath and then told her.  
"Edward was….taken cared of," I said.  
Alice's expression changed from happy to worried, then to concerned. She put her hand on my shoulder. Emmett put his hand on my other shoulder. Jasper just stood back with an understanding expression.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry…" Alice whispered.  
"It's okay Alice, you-" I started but was interrupted by a huge ball of fur tackling me.  
'Werewolves!' I thought when I saw their faces and how huge they were. The werewolf that had tackled me and was holding me down had russet colored fur.  
Jacob. He snarled at me, obviously angry about me punching him in the chin. I smiled evilly and kneed him in the stomach. He flinched but didn't get off. I tried a full force punch to his face. That made him get off of me, as well as to break his nose.  
I stood up and looked around. Alice was fighting 2 werewolves. Jasper was fighting 2 as well and Emmett was showing off by fighting 4. I faced Jacob. He bared his teeth. I put up my fists up. Jacob lunged for me but I dodged. He was behind me so I turned and kicked him in the hip. Jacob grabbed my foot and threw me to a nearby tree. I fell to my knees.  
A shadow covered me. I looked up, ready to uppercut Jacob, but instead gasped. Now I really wished that I could cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob was standing over me holding a knife. He had turned back to his human form. He was looking at me with sorrow then it changed to hatred. I wanted to cry because we had been such good friends and now we were fighting to the death.  
"I'm sorry Bella but they broke the treaty and you must die too," Jacob said. Jacob lunged at me with the knife raised. I rolled over and managed to dodge him. I kicked him in the back of the knees, making him fall down.  
Then I jumped on his back and started hopping. Jumping up and down I got a good view of the fight going on. Alice had killed on of the werewolves she had been fighting by slicing the throat and she was just about to do the same for the werewolf she was currently fighting. Jasper was throwing a brown werewolf into the other one he was fighting. Emmett had finished and was sitting down watching and cheering Jasper.  
Jacob used my diverted attention against me and jumped up, making me lose balance and fall. Thankful that I was a vampire now, so when I landed it was on my feet. Jacob somehow managed to grab my arms and pin them behind my back with one hand. He held the knife at my throat.  
"I'm sorry Bella, but this is how it has to be," Jacob whispered in my ear.  
I did the only thing that came into my mind. I stomped on his foot with my new born strength I had forgotten about. Jacob stepped back and hopped around holding his foot. Then I kicked him in the place that hurts. He fell to the floor and curled up, howling in pain.  
"Wow Bella, that was a little harsh don't you think," Emmett called out from the sidelines.  
I turned back to Jacob. The pain must have been too much because he had fainted and it took a lot for him to faint. Maybe that was a little too harsh. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came over to me and looked at Jacob. Emmett went over to Jacob and kicked him a little to see if he was alive or dead. Emmett came back to us with an expressionless face.  
"Bella, I have horrible news," Emmett started. My stomach dropped.  
"You didn't kick him hard enough! He's still alive," Emmett finished. I whacked him on the side of the head for scaring me.  
"So Bella, you had your first fight and I missed it," a familiar voice next to me said. I turned to my right where the voice had come from.  
"Edward!" I shouted and threw my hands around his neck. My face was buried in his marble chest.  
Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I looked up at him. He had ash marks on his face but he wasn't burned. His beautiful dark golden eyes smoldered me with affection. IF I was human I think my heart would have been beating so fast it would have come out of my chest.  
"How are you alive?" I managed to ask.  
"Do you want me dead?" he asked, teasing.  
"No! It's just that….I saw them light the Volvo on fire and throw it far away," I explained. Edward closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and looked at me with a mocking feeling.  
"Bella, if you had listened to me, you would know that you can only kill a vampire if you cut them up into pieces and light them on fire. The stupid mutts didn't cut me up so I did not die or get hurt," Edward explained to me.  
"I'm glad you're not dead, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do without you for eternity," I dug my head into his chest. Edward unwrapped one arm from my waist and cupped my chin. He tilted my head up and kissed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. A cough broke up apart.  
"Get a room," Emmett coughed out.  
I smiled. Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett. Alice and Jasper were smiling behind Emmett. Alice hopped forward until she was right in front of me and Edward.  
"So Edward, seeing as you're not dead and all, would you help us burn the dead bodies," Alice asked.  
Edward nodded and disattached himself from me. I looked over at the sleeping Jacob, wondering what we were going to do with him. Then I followed Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper who had started lighting matches that Emmett had had in his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

We were all huddled around Jacob. Rosalie had come back with Esme and Carlisle when we had burned almost all of the dead werewolves. He had changed position while we had burned the dead bodies of his pack. Instead of being curled up in the ball of pain he was in now Jacob was face up.  
We all were staring at him with interest. Apparently Jacob talked and moved in his sleep. A few minutes ago he had sat up and shouted, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! That's why vampires aren't allowed to have any breakfast!" and then he lied back down. I had heard Edward mutter "That's why dogs are so uncivilized, because they eat on the floor."  
Jacob looked peaceful now that he was sleeping. His face was expressionless instead of frowning like he always had around my new family. His black hair had grown long in the time I had known him and was now spread around his russet colored face. I gave him a sympathetic look, careful that the others didn't see.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett whisper something to Jasper so low I couldn't hear even with my unnatural hearing. I watched as they shook hands and Emmett started to bend down toward Jacob. Emmett's hand stretched away fro his side and reached for Jacob's hand. Before Emmett could move, my power showed me acted up.  
I saw Emmett putting Jacob's thumb in his mouth like a baby would when he would be sucking his thumb. Of course only Emmett would think of that stupid joke. But after Emmett put Jacob's thumb in Jacob's mouth, Jacob grabbed Emmett's arm and ripped it off his body. I watched in horror as Emmett yelled and Jacob attacked Emmett before the others could attack Jacob. The vision blurred and I came back to the present.  
Emmett was still reaching for Jacob's arm. I slapped it away. Emmett looked at me shocked.  
"Emmett, he's awake," I muttered. Emmett turned his eyes to look at Jacob's sleeping body. Or at least it looked like it was sleeping. Edward came to me side and pressed me close to him.  
Edward curled one side of his lip up, and growled. As if on cue, Jacob's eyes flew open. His eyes looked at us huddled around him, and then he jumped up and stood in a fighting position. Jacob's eyes stared at me before he lunged at me.  
Before Jacob could touch me, Edward slammed him back. Rosalie moved out of the way so quickly it looked like she didn't move at all. Jacob landed against a tree. He glared at Edward. It looked like Edward had hit Jacob on the forehead because a little stream of blood trickled down to his eyes. Jacob's blood didn't smell very good as normal blood would. I guessed it was because he was a werewolf.  
All of us were watching him. Ready for any move he was about to make, especially Alice. Jacob looked at all of us, and I guess he decided we outnumbered him. Jacob rose against the tree that now had a huge dent in the middle, and pointed at me and Edward.  
"You WILL pay for breaking the treaty, even if Bella has to die," Jacob yelled.  
"I don't see how. You are the only one left that is against us," Edward calmly replied.  
"You'll see. You and your family will pay!" Jacob turned to run, but before he ran he turned hi head slightly so he was looking at me and said, "you look like a hooker, Bella."  
I gaped at what he said. Edward growled, so did Alice. Jacob grinned like he had won something and then disappeared. We stared at the spot where Jacob had been for a while before Carlisle said, "It's over. Let's go home."  
Now I was going to start my new life as a vampire, and with Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

Before we could leave the clearing Alice stopped us. She ran in front of us, graceful as always and put her hands up. I stopped the same time Edward did, wondering why Alice had stopped us.

"Even though we have a lot of money do you think we could fix the cars?" she said with a innocent yet pleading expression. Carlisle looked taken aback to fixing the burnt cars we had or at least I had forgotten about. I guess that Carlisle had expected Alice, Emmett, and Edward to buy new cars like I was predicting he was going to, instead of going through the trouble of fixing them.

"Well, of course Alice, if that's what you want," Carlisle responded after a while, "But it will be a challenge even for Rosalie and that's if she's willing to." I looked at Rosalie as did Alice. Rosalie looked like she was in a daze.

"Like Carlisle said, it would be a challenge, the engines were probably shattered, so I could reshape the cars but the car engine's would need some work," Rosalie said in a voice that sounded as if she was thinking.

"So will you?" Alice asked. Rosalie nodded her head, her beautiful blond hair bounced as she did. Alice sighed, like she was relieved that Rosalie would fix her Porsche when she could get a perfectly new yellow one. I wondered why it was that Alice really wanted her Porshe fixed. As Edward and the rest of the Cullens went ahead, I pulled Alice behind.

"Alice," I started, " why is it that you want your old Porshe fixed when you can buy a new one?" Alice seemed to think for a while as we walked.

"The memories that have been made by that Porshe are irreplaceable even if I buy a new one," Alice said in a distant voice as if remembering something, then she smiled. I was going ask what she meant or what memories had made that Porshe so great, but before I could choose which one to ask Alice gracefully skipped to the direction of the house. I shrugged making a mental note to ask later what she had meant.

When I opened the door to the house instead of walking into the living room, I crashed into Edward's muscled chest covered by his green sweater he had changed into. His arms wrapped around me as if he was making sure I was real and not dead as the werewolves had wanted me and his, or now our, family. We swayed like we would if we were dancing, even though I still didn't know how to dance. I sighed in his sweater, feeling his golden eyes looking at me with concern. Edward's hand moved from my back to my chin, and lifted it, making me stare into his dazzling eyes that were filled with concern.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked in his melodic voice.

"It's just that, even when I'm a vampire I'm still clumsy," I said referring to myself crashing into him a few seconds ago. Edward chuckled expecting something worse. He kissed my forehead and then my cheek and finally my lips. It wasn't one of those passionate kisses that we usually shared. This kiss made my body tingle under his lips as they softly pressed against my lips. I closed my eyes to really take in the full effect of this kiss, but I was a tad too late. Edward pulled away as soon as my eyelids fluttered down. They shot open when I didn't feel Edward anymore. I looked at him angrily when he pulled away and headed for the door that led to the kitchen. Edward turned back slightly, enough for one side of his face to face me.

"Don't worry Bella. We have all eternity," Edward said in a way that made me want to blush. "For now I'm going to see if Rosalie needs any help on the cars." I looked at him confused. Weren't the cars still back where we had left them?

"While you were walking here, Emmett, Jasper, and myself moved them to the family garage," Edward explained upon seeing my confused face.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then," I said. After Edward left the room I wondered what to do. I wandered around the living room mindlessly, occasionally touching random objects that I didn't notice myself touching them. Then an idea popped into my head. Why not try that skiing thing again? Now that I could see more clearly and had more grace I should be able to, right? I smiled and headed to Alice's room to ask her to join me. If she did I could ask her my two questions from before. While climbing the stairs in human pace, I started making a list of all the things I could do or try now that I was a vampire. It was going to be a fun and interesting eternity.

The end


End file.
